


Med Bay

by Jassanja



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Gwen needs, Gwen gets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Med Bay

His tongue was pressing flat against her clit  
She squirmed, feeling the chill of the steel examination table seep into the skin of her bare thighs, her skirt long since pushed up over her hips  
Anytime someone from the team could just wander in. See them.  
It was part of the thrill

Gwen was getting closer and closer. Owen knew what he was doing.  
His tongue was waving along her folds, spreading his spit and her arousal all over her folds and most of his face.  
Her fingers gripping the edge of the table, her only way to gain leverage, to press herself into him, as  
she could not move otherwise without upsetting his rhythm on her and there was no way she would let that happen

She moaned under his skillful manipulation, and he changed his pattern, now concentrating on nothing else but her swollen clit.   
She could not help herself, she had to move her hips, had to shove them up, to his tongue, demanding more, demanding it faster and harder

She was going crazy!  
She risked letting one hand leave the tables edge, gripping Owen's head, her fingers in his hair, showing him just how much she liked what he was doing to her.

The touch lasted only for a brief moment.   
Her nipples were so hard, rubbing against the rough fabric of her sweater, she had to push her hand up the inside of her clothing, tweak each nipple as Owen's lips latched to the tip of her clit, sucking on it.

She could feel the heat pool inside her. Deep, deep inside her, and she wriggled her hips again, showing him that he was doing her so good

"Owen..... please!" she begged, panting

He knew just what he had to do, what she needed of him

He want back to lapping at her clit, his tongue flat to put pressure to as much of her as possible, before doing that other thing that made sure she'd reach her undoing fast and hard and soon  
His hand found its way from her thigh, his fingers dipping into her wetness, before two digits breached her, fucked her relentlessly

She screamed, arched her back and threw her head back and came from the double onslaught

Owen unlatched himself from her as she returned to Torchwood. She could see how his fingers glistened as he slowly pulled them out of her, and then whipped her sticky substance over his white lab coat

He kissed her plum lips and gripped her waist to help her down from the table

"Why don't we go upstairs?" he asked her as he put her on her feet and pushed her skirt down, „we could fuck on Ianto's desk. The crumpled papers and stains will drive him mad for weeks"


End file.
